


Smutty Omens Comics

by Gams



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Fan Comics, Foreplay, M/M, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gams/pseuds/Gams
Summary: I'll dump my silly or plain sexy good omens comics here!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 118
Kudos: 427





	1. contents

**here be a collection of my naughty comics centred around Aziraphale and Crowely**

**CHAPTER INDEX**

[ **1\. Blow Job** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354563/chapters/64186441)

[ **2\. Dirty words** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354563/chapters/64186567)

[ **3\. LTFAF: Scissoring** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354563/chapters/64409473)

[ **4\. LTFAF: Pussy Pocket Dimension** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354563/chapters/64523281)

[ **5\. LTFAF: Glory Hole** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354563/chapters/64740343)

[ **6\. Glory Hole Continued** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354563/chapters/64753882)


	2. Blow Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale isn't hip with the modern sexy times lingo

**Chapter 1: "Blow Job"**

Aziraphale isn't hip with the modern lingo

**Bonus...**


	3. Dirty Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Crowely's many kinky weaknesses

**Dirty words**


	4. LTFAF: Scissoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This weeks LTFAF (hosted by Cliopadra) is Scissoring and I dialled back the curse factor

LTFAF: Scissoring

More of Aziraphale being an old fuddy duddy with his lingo


	5. LTFAF: Pussy Pocket Dimension

....no comment


	6. LTFAF: Glory Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Less that fine art fridays hosted by Cliopadra
> 
> this week is Glory Holes

OOF


	7. Glory Hole: Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had the overwhelming desire to continue this...


End file.
